


Party Spirit

by ThePenguinOfDeath



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Badass!Tris, Crushes, Drinking, F/M, First Time, House Party, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Party, References to Drugs, Sexual Content, Sports, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePenguinOfDeath/pseuds/ThePenguinOfDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tris doesn't normally do parties. Parties require dressing up and tolerating loud music that only exists to blow people's eardrums. But the elusive Four is rumoured to be going to this one, and Tris is strangely attracted to his air of danger and mystery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing a Divergent High School AU. So I did. There are very few references to school and it's quite British rather than American in the language used, so it could just as easily be at a British secondary school, but calling it a high school AU is easier.
> 
> I apologise for any necessary OOC-ness of the characters. I tried to keep them as close as possible.

Tris wasn't normally one for parties.

It wasn't that she had anything against them per se, it was just that there was always something else she would prefer to do. Like attend an extra kickboxing class, or go climbing with Uriah at the city's climbing wall. Tris had always preferred something with a bit more of a rush than pounding music and alcohol provided. True, she shared a bottle of vodka with Christina from time to time, but that was more about the risk and camaraderie than drinking in itself.

A proper house party was an entirely different conundrum.

Christina and Will had begged her for days to attend. Even Uriah had let slip that he was going, and Lynn had said she would be handing out marijuana to 'liven things up'. But even so, it had taken a rumour of a different kind to persuade Tris to agree.

According to Al, the elusive Four was planning on attending.

Four was the wet dream of every straight or bi female and straight or bi male in the city. Eighteen years old and gorgeous, his abs looked like they had been sculpted by the gods and his eyes pierced your very soul. Like just about everything else, Tris had wanted him since she had first seen him. But unlike everyone else, Tris had also bothered to try and get to know him – and the more she uncovered, the more the mysterious guy drew her in and set her pulse racing.

There was no doubt that he was dangerous. But Tris had always courted danger.

That was how Tris found herself standing in front of a mirror, staring at her reflection with a frown. She wasn't normally required to dress nicely for things, and she was finding her wardrobe severely lacking. There was an awful lot of baggy grey clothing and tight black sportswear, but that was about it. Martial arts and extreme sports didn't exactly call for pretty dresses or skirts.

Tris was starting to seriously consider turning up in her workout gear (at least it showed off her toned midriff) when she remembered her cousin's wedding. At the time, she had cursed the need to buy a pretty dress, but now...

Mentally crossing her fingers, Tris rooted around the depths of her wardrobe before finally discovering what she wanted. Pulling out the protective case, she shook the dust off before laying it down and unzipping the side.

It wasn't perfect. The dress had been bought for a summer wedding, and was thus a light blue colour and made of a floaty material that reached just below the knee. It was fairly demurely cut, showing a hint of breast but not much, and had straps that held it firmly on her shoulders. Honestly, it was much more suited to a garden party than a house party, but it would have to do. At least it would make her look vaguely feminine, which was more than her usual clothing did.

No wonder Four had never paid any attention to her. She dressed like a middle-aged single lady who existed exclusively on takeout. But then again, her clothes were at least comfortable, which was more than she could say for most of Christina's 'Creations'.

Half an hour later, Tris was more or less prepared. The dress still fit, thankfully, although it was a little tight on the chest – apparently her boobs had been even flatter a year ago. That did provide a slight bonus in that it pushed them up and together, making them slightly more apparent, but it made Tris long for her usual tracksuits. Accessory wise, Tris admitted to being clueless, but she had found a silver bracelet lying around that seemed to match OK. She also had a locket that her mother had given her which felt cold against her skin. She had debated over doing something with her hair, but decided to just leave it loose. Normally, Tris kept it harshly tied back, and just leaving it down seemed strange. Actually styling it might give her friends an aneurysm.

Satisfied that she could do no more, Tris grabbed her phone and fired off a quick text to Christina. Christina had promised to come over and 'escort' Tris to the party – which meant, of course, that Christina would look over her outfit and fret over the lack of matching shoes. The joys of having a fashion-conscious friend.

The doorbell rang after just a few minutes, and Tris heard her mother compliment Christina on her dress before sending her upstairs. Tris glanced in the mirror one last time before turning to greet her friend.

"Woah."

Tris blinked. Christina was staring at her with an open mouth.

"Ok, if you own something that cute, why the hell have you not worn it before? You might have actually got someone to notice you! I mean, it's a bit summery for me, but it's sure as Hell better than what you normally wear."

"Hello to you too." Tris rolled her eyes at her friend. "You look nice. New dress?"

"I went shopping last week. Figured if I got something nice then Will might finally get the guts to ask me out."

Tris laughed. The crush that Will had on Christina was so obvious it was startling, and Christina had been dropping hints that it was reciprocated for months, but Will remained blind. Still, he couldn't fail to notice how Christina looked tonight. Her hair was styled on top of her head and she was wearing a deep red dress that accentuated her curves. It dipped down in a rather daring neckline that showed a little too much breast to be decent, but it suited Christina.

"Do you have your eye on anyone tonight?"

Typical Christina, the eternal matchmaker. Tris sighed.

"No one special." She lied. She couldn't exactly come out and say Four, every girl had their eye on him. She would seem like an idiot.

"Al likes you." Christina helpfully hinted.

"I know." Tris tried to hide her grimace. "He isn't exactly subtle. But he's not really my type."

"Too tame?"

"Too cowardly." It sounded harsh, but Tris needed a partner who cultivated danger in the same way she did. Otherwise they wouldn't really understand each other.

"Well there'll be plenty of guys to choose from tonight. Come on, let's go knock 'em dead. Shoes?"

Tris smiled, before pausing. "About that..."

"Oh come on Tris! Please don't tell me you didn't forget the second most important part of the outfit."

Tris's silence gave all the answer Christina needed.

"Ugh, you're impossible. I don't know how you've made it this far. Do you have a pair of flats at least?"

Shrugging, Tris rooted around in her wardrobe and finally dug out a pair of simple white flats. She vaguely recognised them from when she had been roped into a dance class to help practise fluidity for her kickboxing.

"They'll do." Christina declared. "Now hurry up, I don't want to be late."

Pulling the shoes on, Tris gave on last look at her reflection before following her friend. At least she wouldn't look completely out of place. Hopefully she could blend into the background and perhaps catch a glance of Four.

Of course, her luck never worked like that. As soon as Christina pulled the car up across from the party, they were accosted by a strangely cheerful Uriah.

"Tris! Christina! You made it!"

"What did you think was going to happen? Alien abduction?"

"Well no, but I wouldn't have put it past you to ditch us to go climbing. Didn't Shauna organise some kind of competition?"

"Don't remind me." Tris had seriously considered abandoning her party plans when Shauna had mentioned a climbing competition. They were always great fun, and she was on a winning streak. But the lure of Four and her promise to her friends had prevented her from backing out.

"Anyway, let's get some drinks. They've got some pretty decent beer, I'm quite impressed. Peter's an asshole but he can sure throw parties."

Uriah slung an arm over Tris's shoulders and practically dragged her inside. She noticed a few people giving her a strange glance, as if they weren't used to seeing her dressed up. Tris resisted the urge to roll her eyes at them.

Inside it was packed with people, far too dark to be sensible and vibrating with the music. It wasn't even good music, some strange electronic that made Tris cringe. Why people liked this stuff was beyond her. But rather than display her social ineptitude she ignored the assault on her ears and accepted a beer from Uriah.

The first part of the party passed agonisingly slowly. Tris made simple conversation with a few of her classmates, and even bumped into Uriah's brother Zeke, who worked as a coach at her kickboxing club. They spent a good ten minutes discussing upcoming competitions before he was dragged away by some girl wearing a suffocating quantity of perfume. Gagging silently, Tris glanced around at the gaggles of people and tried to feel less uncomfortable.

The only reason she had agreed to come was because of Four, and from what she could tell, he wasn't even here yet. He might not come at all. Hiding her disappointment, Tris struck up a conversation with the nearby Molly, who was about as interesting as a brick but at least made Tris feel like less of a loner.

She was distracted when a buzz went up around her, and she turned around to see a familiar figure striding into the room.

Four looked as handsome as ever, a leather jacket hugging his frame and a pair of black skinny jeans showing off his assets. He nodded to a few people as he made his way through the crowd, seemingly at home. Zeke actually stopped him and they exchanged a few words – Tris hadn't known they were friends, but from the way they were acting they were certainly familiar with each other.

Then Four glanced up and met her gaze for a moment, and Tris couldn't breathe.

It was horribly cliché, and Tris hated how much like a romance novel character she felt. But meeting Four's eyes made her heart pause in her chest and her lungs give up on their mission. His eyes remained on hers for a fraction of a second before sliding away, barely reacting, but it felt like a lifetime.

Tris needed another drink. Not a beer either – something stronger. Straight vodka if they had it.

Moving away from the gaggle of girls that had congregated to natter about Four's presence, Tris grabbed a bottle of vodka and poured some into a beaker. She was so preoccupied that she didn't notice the figure coming up behind her.

"You know, drinking vodka straight is never a good sign."

Tris almost dropped the beaker. She knew that voice. Goosebumps erupted over every inch of her skin.

"How so?" She tried to remain calm as she turned and looked up at the amused face of Four.

"Well, for one thing, it suggests you're not having fun. And for another, it hints that you're drinking to get drunk, rather than for pleasure. It's a bit early to be doing that, I think."

Tris quirked an eyebrow. "Is that so? I can tell you now that the alcohol content of this beaker is less than in that cocktail you're holding – yours can just be drunk faster, enabling the alcohol to affect me more quickly. It would be the logical choice for getting drunk."

Four smiled. "Cute and smart. I like it. I'm Four."

"Like I didn't already knew that." That sounded weird. Tris tried again. "I'm Tris."

"I know. We go to the same school."

He'd noticed her? Tris's breathing sped up. "Well, technically yes, but considering you're hardly ever there..."

Four laughed. It was a deep sound and it sent a spurt of longing through Tris's body.

"Actually, I normally am there, I just don't visit the cafeteria or common room much. I find the crowds overbearing."

Tris gave a pointed look around her.

"Do you see me at these events often?"

The reply was probably meant to make a point, but Tris just shrugged.

"No, but then again I never go to these either. I don't find them particularly enjoyable."

"So why are you here?" The curiosity wasn't disguised.

"Why are you?" Answering a question with a question seemed juvenile, and normally Tris would have been happy to answer, but she wasn't going to tell Four about her crush. He would just dismiss her as a silly little girl. Plus, his 'fan club' was only a few feet away, no doubt gossiping about Four and Tris.

"Touché." Four smiled again. "Want to get out of here?"

Tris's mind hit overdrive. She couldn't have heard that right.

"What?"

"I feel like a walk. It's too loud in here. Do you want to come?"

Tris tried and failed not to see the double meaning in that.

"Sure. Lead the way."

Tris couldn't believe her luck as she followed Four out of the house. She caught Christina's gaze as she left, and her friend was glancing at her as if she couldn't decide if what she was seeing was real.

"So, Tris." Her name sounded fantastic on his lips. "Tell me about yourself."

Tris was surprised. "I'm not exactly a mystery you know, unlike you."

"You're a mystery to me."

That shouldn't have sounded seductive.

"Um." Tris paused. "I don't know. I have an older brother, Caleb, we're in the same year but we're not twins. He's a brainiac, always has his head stuck in a book. My dad works for a council and my mum-"

"I asked about you." Four had shoved his hands in his pockets.

Tris took a breath. "There isn't much to say. I'm sixteen, I'm a school kid and I like martial arts and extreme sports. There's nothing interesting there."

"On the contrary, I find that fascinating. I've seen you fight. You fight like you have something to prove."

"You've seen me fight? How?"

Four glanced at her. "We're in the same kickboxing club. Well, I teach rather than train, which is probably why we haven't met, but I'm still there. When my sessions finish early I like to watch yours. You're very talented."

Tris ignored the warm feeling in her chest. Four had seen her. He had seen her fighting, noticed her, and he thought she was good.

"I've been there for years. You must have been a trainee at some point, you're only a couple of years older than me."

"Private tuition." He seemed uncomfortable with saying it, like he was admitting some kind of crime.

"Lucky. I wish my parents could afford that, but my climbing membership and caving trips cost a fortune as it is. Plus I took a skydiving course over the summer."

"See that's what I like about you. You're not afraid to take risks."

Tris almost responded with how that was what she liked about him too, but refrained.

"I wouldn't say unafraid, I just believe in facing your fears. Conquering them makes you stronger."

"I'll drink to that." Four drained his cocktail and tossed the beaker into a bin on the side of the road. "It's freezing out here. How adverse would you be to coming back to my place?"

Tris almost froze. There was no way this could be happening.

"I'd love to." Her voice only wavered once. "Won't your parents mind?"

His face seemed to harden. "I live alone."

"Oh. Well that makes it easier. Is it far?"

"A mile or so, if you don't mind the walk."

Tris snorted. "I run ten miles every morning to wake myself up. A mile walk is fine."

"We can run if you want." Four was teasing, but Tris was actually tempted.

"Alright then."

Four grinned. "I'll race you."

He set off before Tris could blink, his legs pounding down the road. She took off after him, the ballet flats offering no cushioning and her dress flowing out. She distantly recalled that she wasn't wearing the best knickers to flash someone with, but chasing Four, she didn't really care. Apparently that muscular physique wasn't just for show – he could certainly run, and she almost struggled to keep up.

It was barely any time at all before they reached a block of flats, and Four punched in a key code. He was breathing faster, a slight sheen of sweat on his neck, and Tris thought he looked gorgeous. She grinned up at him as she followed him inside, stepping into the lift and watching as he pressed the button for the fourth floor.

"You're fast." He complimented her.

"So are you."

"I'm in a running club."

Tris had no idea how she'd missed this kind of information before.

His gaze suddenly flickered to her dress. "Your dress is kind of..."

Tris glanced down to see the skirt was all caught up, exposing her thighs. She sighed.

"I never normally wear dresses. They're irritating. I kind of wish I could take it off."

"I wouldn't object."

The lift dinged to let them know they had reached the fourth floor. Tris barely noticed.

"Sorry. Too forward?" Four seemed a little unsure, and Tris tried to persuade her vocal cords to work.

"No! No, it's fine. More than fine. Just..." Tris scrabbled for the words.

Four lifted up one finger and pressed it to her lips. Her eyes widened at the touch.

"Shh. Don't be scared." He stepped out of the lift, his eyes beckoning her to follow.

Tris followed. "I'm not scared." She protested.

She was scared. In fact, she was terrified. But fear was something that she lived for. Fear made everything come alive, waking her up in a way that nothing else could. Adrenaline was like a heroin rush to her. The combination of fear and Four was intoxicating.

"Of course not." Four sounded amused, and he gave an indulgent smile as he unlocked his flat door and gestured for her to go inside.

Tris didn't like how that expression sat on his face. Desperate to prove him wrong, she grabbed the lapels of his jacket and yanked his mouth down to hers. Her lips covered his with force, trying to get him to stop thinking of her as a little girl.

For a moment, Four seemed frozen. Then he surged forwards, slamming the door closed with far too much force, the bang rattling the building. His hands shot to Tris's waist and pulled her close, almost lifting her off the floor. She felt herself moving towards the wall and twisted, not wanting to be pinned. Four might be larger, stronger and male, but he was not taking charge. Tris wasn't some weak little female to be dominated. She was an equal.

The kiss was almost like a battle, but not the perfectly choreographed fight routines that Tris so often practised. No, this was like a dirty bar fight, hands going everywhere and teeth clacking as they tried to find a rhythm. Both Tris and Four were used to taking charge, and she felt Four smile into her mouth at her feistiness. Her hands shoved the jacket off his shoulders and he smirked fully, pulling away to divest himself of his jacket and t-shirt.

Tris was left face to face with his gorgeous chest, and practically started salivating. Damn. She had seen some pretty impressive physiques at the gym and martial arts centre, but Four took the cake. Tris couldn't stop herself from reaching out to caress the planes of his chest, mapping out every contour. The muscles rippled under her touch and she could feel his heart thudding. Well, at least she wasn't the only one affected by what they were doing.

Then they were kissing again, Tris's blunt nails raking down his back and revelling in the hiss Four let out as a response. His fingers nimbly undid the zip at the back of her dress, slipping underneath to stroke her back. Tris moaned, yanking the dress down without caring if she damaged it before leaning back into Four. She could feel his hardness under his jeans and she wanted more.

"Bedroom?" She asked.

Four's eyes darkened, and it was all Tris could do not to ravish him right there. He grabbed her hand and yanked her after him, the motion sending a jolt of pain through Tris's shoulder. She winced. Pain was something she was used to, but that didn't mean it was something she liked.

Four's bedroom was small and plain, with a plaque saying 'Fear God Alone' on the wall. Tris considered asking what it meant, but now wasn't the time. Instead, she pushed him back on the bed and crawled over him, motioning at his jeans.

"Off."

"Bossy." Four winked, before undoing his belt and slipping the jeans off. Tris reached forward to caress his package through his boxers and he moaned, his head tipping back.

"Fuck, Tris, the things you do to me."

"No more than you do to me." The confession slipped past her lips, but it was worth it for the way Four growled before pulling her forwards, flipping their positions so he was on top. His lips attacked her collarbone, leaving a wet trail down to her breasts and Tris writhed beneath him. Her body was on fire, and the only thing anchoring her to sanity was Four's mouth.

Four unclipped her bra, tossing it aside to give better access to her nipples. The motion was easy, practised, and Tris tried not to feel irrationally jealous at his experience. All of that was forgotten when he bent down and sucked on one nipple, and the universe went into supernova behind Tris's eyes.

She vaguely registered letting out a noise like a scream, one hand sinking into Four's hair and tugging his head over to the other side. He repeated the motion on the other nipple and Tris surged up, her mouth slamming into Four's with more passion than she had felt in her life. One hand slipped between them to cup his erection and Four swore, Tris swallowing the sound. She moved her hand inside his waistband and ran it over his cock once, smiling as she felt Four tense.

He pulled himself back, grabbing his boxers and yanking them down and off. Tris took the opportunity to remove her own knickers, feeling a renewed spurt of fear as she did so. She had never been with a man like this before. Still, Tris pushed past the fear and slipped the knickers off, peering up at Four through her lashes.

"Four..."

"Tobias."

The correction shocked her.

"What?"

"My name wasn't going to be 'Four', was it? I've gone by that nickname for a long time, but from you I want to hear my real name. Tobias. Just don't tell anyone."

Why his name was a secret Tris didn't know, but she nodded. Tobias. It suited him.

He seemed a little frozen after the admission, so Tris took control, crawling along the bed until she was in front of his lap. She took his erection in one hand and stroked it, smearing the blob of pre-cum that appeared to ease the way. His head fell back, and she stroked a couple more times before getting an idea.

According to Christina, guys loved this, and Christina was the resident expert. Tris eyed Tobias's cock for a moment before moving her head down and taking it into her mouth.

Four – no, Tobias - let out a loud moan and his hips surged forward, almost choking Tris. She firmly held his hips in place as she adjusted to the foreign feeling. Hopefully this felt a tonne better for Tobias than it did for her, because right now, this was kind of unpleasant.

Not entirely certain what to do, Tris bobbed her head back and forward, listening to the small noises that Tobias let out. She tried swirling her tongue along the slit and was rewarded with another moan. Emboldened, she repeated the motion before pulling back and staring up at Tobias.

He looked utterly debauched, his normally composed face flushed and beautiful. He moved forward and took Tris into his arms, pressing a kiss to her lips before lining himself up with her slit.

His cock at her entrance felt strange, but not bad. She rolled her hips and the tip slipped inside, and her eyes widened. Tobias let out a groan, barely restraining himself from pushing inside.

"Ok?" He asked.

Tris almost screamed. If she wasn't fine with this, he never would have gotten this far.

"I will be is you fucking hurry up." She hissed.

Then he was pushing inside, and Tris bit her lip. There was a strange ache, pain rippling through her, but it wasn't unbearable. Tobias seemed to pause again, and Tris was both thankful and frustrated.

"Were you a -?"

"Shut up and fuck me." Tris did not want to talk about it.

Tobias seemed hesitant, so Tris lifted her hips up underneath, contracting her muscles around him. The ache was fading to leave behind a pleasant feeling, and she wanted more. Tobias's eyes darkened again, and he started to pound into her, sending shocks through her system. So this was what sex felt like.

But he was still moving too slowly. Tris gripped Tobias's waist and flipped them over, his cock sinking in deeper as she sat on top. She started to lift herself up before dropping back down, thanking all her sports training for her core strength. Tobias looked like he was physically restraining himself from taking charge again, and he quickly started to meet her at every thrust.

One of his hands pressed down on her clit and stars filled her vision again. Tris moaned, feeling an orgasm building. She was no stranger to orgasms, it wasn't like she never masturbated, but this was the first time anyone else had helped her get there. The intimacy made the build up seem stronger, and she moved one hand from where she was balancing, directing Tobias's fingers to the most sensitive places.

He pinched her clit and she came with a scream, her entire body contorting them almost flopping on top of him. Tobias flipped her over and let loose, his cock pumping in and out of her faster than she could keep track. It only took a few thrusts before he cried out and came, only just succeeding in rolling aside before he too collapsed. The two lay there in satiated bliss for a moment, before Tris reached out one hand and clasped Tobias's palm.

"You were a virgin." Tobias sounded slightly out of it, put also almost pained.

"So what? I consented. Virginity's an outdated concept." Tris didn't want Tobias regretting what they had done.

"True." Tobias didn't seem capable of saying very much.

Tris didn't want to bring up the future, but she had a feeling that Tobias wouldn't. "What happens now?"

Tobias sighed, rolling over to look at her. "Well, I think you're smart, beautiful and funny, and I sure as hell want to do this again, if you want. If you want to stick a label on it that's fine with me."

Tris could hardly believe it. "You want to date me? Me?"

"Anyone would be lucky to date you."

Tris wanted to refute the statement, but Tobias's eyes were so wide and sincere that she didn't.

"Alright, Tobias."

Tobias smiled at the same, moving his arm around her shoulder. "Tris."

They fell asleep shortly after, curled around each other in the middle of the bed. Tris had never felt happier in her life.


End file.
